


Minute Differences

by Mandibles



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandibles/pseuds/Mandibles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Grunt is creeped out by human hair. From the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minute Differences

“You should cut it.”   
  
It takes Shepard a moment to answer, still recovering from his orgasm. He exhales deeply through his nostrils. “Mmph?” he questions eloquently.   
  
Grunt shifts making the entire bed shift. “I said cut it.”   
  
The human runs a hand over the bristles on his head, frowns. “Cut what? I’ve got nothin’ to cut.”   
  
“Not there,” the Krogan clarifies, voice rough. He gestures downward. “There.”   
  
Shepard stares, then, “Wait, what? You mean my pubes?”   
  
A grimace. “You have a name for that?”   
  
“Of course we do!” Shepard laughs. “All humans have pubic hair.”   
  
“Guh.”   
  
“Does that gross you out? Really?”   
  
The unpleasant scowl answers it all. Shepard can’t resist the urge to stroke Grunt’s undeveloped crest, to snicker. The Krogan leans into the touch, though he tries his very damnedest to look displeased.   
  
“Why don’t you like it?” He presses a kiss to Grunt’s mouth.   
  
Grunt bristles. “It’s just . . . weird.”   
  
“Weird?”   
  
“Yeah—stop laughing, dammit!”   
  
Shepard barely twitches at the roar. “Of course you wait until after the sex to bring this up.”    
  
Silence, shifting. “I was distracted.”   
  
A snort, rolled eyes. “Of course you were. So.” Grunt squawks when Shepard pulls his hand to his human crotch, placing it on the bed of coarse hairs above his spent cock. “Is this the only bit of hair you don’t like? What about . . .” Grunt’s hand is trailed upward, over the honey brown mix of hairs that lead to his belly button. “Here? Do you hate this, too?”   
  
Grunt eyes him suspiciously, says nothing.   
  
Shepard continues, drags Grunt’s hand higher. “And, here? My chest?”   
  
The Krogan still doesn’t answer, but he does carefully pinch a nipple, much to Shepard’s amusement. Shepard still continues the exploration, though, moving Grunt’s hand to cup his cheek. The hand is large, engulfs most of his face, and Shepard smiles.    
  
“What about my chin, hm? My head? My eyebrows?” he says with a slight laugh. “Do you hate the hair there, too?”   
  
Grunt swallows loudly when Shepard’s hand pulls away from his. He’s now cradling the human’s face of his own accord.   
  
“It’s not that I hate it, Shepard,” Grunt mumbles after a while. “It’s just  _weird_ . And  _human_ .”   
  
Shepard sticks out his tongue. “Well, that’s what you get for bedding a  _human_ , genius.”   
  
The Krogan growls; the human placates him with a kiss.   
  
“This is your stupid two-play thing, isn’t it?” Grunt accuses.    
  
“That’s foreplay. And,” Shepard fingers the heavy alien cock pushing against his stomach. “I don’t see him complaining.”   
  
Grunt grumbles, but still reaches out for him, rolls them so that Grunt is poised over him.    
  
Shepard pokes the Krogan’s chest. “What about my weird human hair, huh?”   
  
A pause, Grunt’s eyes flicking to the spots his hand touched—head, eyebrows, chin, chest, further and further down. He thinks.   
  
Then, he roughly spreads Shepard’s legs, dips his head close.   
  
He rumbles, “I’ll get over it.”   
  
Shepard pulls his knees back to his chest, exposing himself further for the Krogan’s tongue.    
  
“You better.”


End file.
